


Down to Earth

by ArtemisRae



Series: Alphabet Challenge [26]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-15
Updated: 2009-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She quit beliving those books a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down to Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my alphabet drabbles challenge, where I've given a prompt for every letter of the alphabet. This prompt was "knight".

* * *

_knight_  
-noun  
1.champion of a cause  
2\. protector of women

* * *

 

Winry ends up being glad that she never put much stock in the fairy tales that she read as a child – her realization of her true feelings for Ed does not shake her to her core, it doesn't put anything into perspective, and it certainly doesn't feel like the grand, overwhelming emotion that all the books promised.

The books all flaunt their happy ending, but Winry understands that there's no promise of that here. The stories tell epic tales of men in armor, rescuing their true loves from terrible danger, riding off into the sunset to devote their lives to each other and only each other – frankly, Winry doesn't see the point in this. Ed's important to her, but so is Al, and Granny, and automail.

Not to mention, Ed annoys her nearly as much as he endears himself to her.

She enjoys being escorted by Mr. Kimbley; he distracts her from how very irritated she is with Ed and his inability to check with her that it was safe to come this far North.

Winry's not sure whether her aggravation masks or gives away her grudging affection for this dolt, but when Mr. Kimbley swings open the door and gives her the first glimpse of Ed behind bars, in stocks, one wry thought comes to the forefront of her mind before the yelling starts:

_My hero._

* * *


End file.
